Bringing the Past back
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: The sequel to The Past of Isabella: The Immortal child.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up I was on a plane. I looked at who would be taking me to my human parents. I was a little shocked when I saw my Mother and Father sitting next to me.

"We will be in Port Angeles soon." Father said.

"Ok." I said sitting up and running my fingers through my hair.

When we landed we got a car and drove to Forks. We pulled up in front of their house.

"Come on Bella." Father said with a sigh.

We got out the car and Mother held my hand as we walked to the door. Father knocked on the door. A man with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes answered the door.

"Hello?" He said. Charlie. I remember him from my visions.

"Hello, Mr Swan. We heard you was looking to adopt and we came to see you." Father said.

Charlie then looked at my Mother then me. I smiled and waved at him. Charlie smiled back then let us in to his house. We all went in to the living room. Renee was there as well and she looked really happy to see me.

"Why have you come to see us?" Charlie asked.

"You see our daughter Isabella needs a place to stay til she is 18. You see we are a well known family in Italy and we don't want anything to happen to our daughter. She is only 5 years old." Father said.

"Please could you look after Bella." Mother asked.

"Of course we will look after her." Renee said.

"Thank you. We should head back to Italy now." Father said.

They hugged and kissed me goodbye then I was left alone with the people who was going to be my family til I turned 18. Renee told me that I was going to go shopping with her in the morning to get everything I would need. So that started my first night with my new family.


	2. Chapter 2

**12 years later. Phoenix**

The past 12 years have been fun. 2 years after they started looking after me Renee left Charlie and took me with her to Phoenix. But now I'm going back to Forks. I needed to for my plan to work and anyway Renee has married a man name Phil he plays baseball for a living and has to move around alot. Renee at the start stayed home with me but I could tell she was unhappy so Forks here I come.

When I got to Port Angeles and got my bags I started looking for Charlie.

"Bells over here!" I heard Charlie shout.

I looked toward the door and found him standing there waving. I waved back before walking over to him.

"Hey Charlie. I missed you." I said giving him a hug.

"Missed you too kid." Charlie said returning the hug.

He took my bag and then we went to his car. The drive to his house in Forks was silent we inly talked about the truck he got me. When we got there and I saw the truck, I fell in love with it. That was something I would come back for when I went back to my family.

I spent most of the night unpacking my stuff. After eating pizza with Charlie I went up stairs to call Carlisle. I pulled my phone out and called his number what I saw in a vision before Serena bit me.

"Hello?" Carlisle said as he picked up the phone.

"Carlisle it's me Bella." I said.

I heard alot of wind before he talked again so I knew he left the house so we could talk.

"Bella?" Carlisle said abit shocked.

"Yes Carlisle. I want you to know that I have been turn human by Serena. Her venom could turn me human so that is what we have done. I'm in Forks and I will start school tomorrow. Now Edward will come to you after school saying he wants to kill me for my blood but he wont let him self and he wants to go. To get away from my scent. You must not let him leave. Get him to spend a week off school. Make him go hunting and when I'm at school tell him to take something with my scent on it so e can get used to it. It will help him." I said.

"Why would he want to kill you for your blood? Edward has great control." Carlisle said more shocked.

"I'm his singer. Now I have to go sleep. Remember to tell him that and control your thoughts around him and when you see me. He must not know my past. Bye Carlisle" I said before hanging up.

Tomorrow would be a fun day.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and got ready for the day. I put on the outfit I picked out before I was turn back to human. It keeps most of my scent in. I was going to try and be easy with Edward.

_Master? Are you in Forks?_

I smiled. Serena and my mind-link was still there. She liked to talk to me every now and then. I knew she missed me the most. We was closer to eachother then we were to the rest of the guard.

**Yes, Serena I'm in Forks. It's my first day at school so I will talk to you are lunch.**

_Did you talk to Carlisle?_

**Yes Serena.**

_When are you going to tell the rest your past?_

**I'm not. But I will tell Edward that I have a secret but he will not know what my secret is.**

_Master yo do know you can be very evil. You know the poor boy will not be able to read your mind so it will drive him crazy not knowing._

**Bye Serena. Talk to you are lunch.**

And with that I block her from my mind. I was glad when I found out I had some of my powers from when I was a vampire. I knew of course my mind woud still be shielded but I had no idea I had kept more.

I was still graceful not vampire graceful but as close as a human could be. I still had my mind-link and fire still doesn't hurt me but I can't control it. I can smell blood now and my body doesn't like it. If someones fear is strong I can tell what it is. I'm stronger then most humans and again not as strong as a vampire but as strong as a human can get. Thank you Owen. It was his power I got. He is stronger then any vampire out there. I'm glad I got to keep that power while human.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts for I knew soon I would be back home there was no need to upset myself now. I went downstairs to find Charlie had already left for work. I picked up my stuff and grabbed a pop tart and made my way to my truck.

I got to Forks high and most students was there. They of course stared at my truck and then me when I got out. I was used to it though from my years as a vampire. I turn my I-pod on and started walking to the office.

When I got to the office the woman at the desk was reading a book.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I said.

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes dear, here is your schedule and a map. You need to get this signed by your teachers. You can bring it back here at the end of the day." She said handing me the papers.

I smiled my thanks then I left. I knew I would need a map I remember where everything was from my visions of this place. So that started my day. At lunch I sat on my own at a table where I could see the Cullens. I knew all the other students wanted to talk to me and the Cullens wanted to know if I thought something was up with them but I didn't want to sit with people. I wanted to sit alone and talk to Serena.

**Hello Serena.**

_Master, have you had a good day?_

**So far yes. How are you? And how are the others? Is Father and Mother ok? How is Alec? The last time I saw him he looked heart-broken.**

_I'm fine Master. The other guards are fine to. Lucca is making us train like mad though. Your Father and Mother are fine. They are happy to know your coming back soon. Alec is better._

**What do you mean by better?**

_He has been very upset since you left but he knows soon you will be back so he is less upset. He doesn't understand why he is so upset though. Master do you know?_

**It's because I'm his mate. He just hasn't seen me how I look like now and he hasn't been thinking about how he feels about me. So he doesn't know he loves me.**

_Master if that is true then why are you going to make the Cullen boy love you?_

**He has never felt love before. Edward needs to feel love and feel loss of love to find the love of his mate. I'm here to help him out. And I have two things that will make him talk to me. One: He can't read my mind and Two: my blood sings to him. He will use my blood as a test.**

_I still don't like you being around a vampire when your that vampires singer._

**You don't like me around any vampire you don't know. Remember how you was like with Carlisle?**

_He just got out of his newborn state you had no idea what he could of done._

**Whatever Serena. I have to get to class bye.**

_Bye Master._

I smiled and made my way to biology. When I got there most people was already in their sits. I gave my slip to the teacher and he told me to sit by Mr. Cullen. When I got there I saw him stiffen and stop breathing. I moved my sit to the end so I didn't make more hard on him and sat down. I could feel him glaring at me all through class but I acted like he wasn't there. At the end of class Edward left as fast as he could. I smiled at bit and walked to my last class.

School was all right but I learned all this before I became human. And some of the stuff teachers tell us is wrong but what can you do. When I got home I did my homework. I was going to start making something to eat for Charlie and me when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"I did as you asked. He wants me to come around and get something now. It wants to get over your scent as fast as he can." Carlisle said.

"He will not get over my scent while I'm still human but it will get easier with time." I told him.

"I will be there soon Bella." Carlisle said with a sigh before hanging up.

I sighed myself and hung the phone up. I had just put the pasta on when the door open. I didn't hear foot steps so I knew it was Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle." I said turning around.

There stood my good friend.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said smiling alittle.

I went over and hugged him. He returned the hug.

I looked up at him and looked into his golden eyes. They still held understanding, and love of learning they always had but now they had age and love of family. My friend may not look different but he was. He was more happy then when I last saw him.

"You know your not as fun as you used to be when I talked to you on the phone. I think it has something to do with you having a family. Where did my carefree, fun loving friend go?" I said stepping out of our hug.

"When was I ever carefree?" Carlisle asked.

"When ever you made me use my powers." I said.

"Ok ok you got me. And I am still the same it's just I have a family now and I can't be like I used to be. They look at me for the answers so I have to keep my head and not be like I once was." Carlisle explained.

"But you do let go. When you play baseball you let go. I saw it. When I had a vision of your family playing baseball I saw how my old friend used to be like." I said.

Carlisle laughed. "You know your almost as bad as Alice with those visions?"

"I'm worst then Alice. I used my visions to help one friend when I could of let everything happen how it should of been." I said.

"Who is the friend?" Carlisle said but I knew he knew who it was.

"You. I made Elizabeth ask you to save Edward. I kept Esme heart beating. I gave Rosalie the will to save Emmett. I stopped a nomad from killing Alice while she was going through the change. I willed Jasper in to the cafe to meet Alice." I said.

"Why are you here now?" Carlisle asked.

"To help Edward." I said before taking my t-shirt off so I was only wearing my tank top and jeans. I gave him my t-shirt. He looked confused by it. "My scent." was all I said.

Carlisle nodded and left. I knew it was going to happen but he should know a bit about what I was up to. I sighed and went back to cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Edward left school. I knew he would be back today. I got ready for school and walked down stairs to get a pop tart.

_Master I think you should tell them you know what they are but not how you know._

**But I didn't see what would happen when I told them I knew before I went to La Push and found out.**

_You can't always go by your visions._

**Fine I will tell Edward after I almost get hit by a car.**

_You almost get hit by a car?!?_

**Don't worry Edward saves me.**

_He better._

I smiled as I blocked her from my mind and left for school. Classes went by in a blur. At lunch I once again sat in my own. I started to draw my family in my notebook when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and met the gold eyes of Edward Cullen. I smiled at him and waved. He looked abit shocked that I did that but he smiled and waved back at me. I then carried on with my drawing. When the bell rang I packed my bag and walked to class. When I entered Edward was already there. I moved my seat to give him more room without my scent and sat down.

"Hello." Edward said.

I turned to him and smiled. "Hello."

"My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." Edward said.

"Yes I am. Do you know your the first person to call me Bella when they first talked to me?" I asked.

"Do like being called Isabella?" Edward asked.

"No I like being called Bella. It's just I think Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back to people as everyone knows me as Isabella." I explained.

"Oh" was all he said then he didn't talk again.

When he got up to leave class he smiled at me before walking out the door. I went to my last lesson and then went home. Tomorrow will bring me the joy of almost dying.

* * *

I got up and got ready for school. I kept Serena blocked I didn't need her freaking out right now. I grabbed my stuff and a pop tart before heading to my truck. The drive to school was easy although the roads were icy. When I parked and got out I looked over to Edward and made sure he saw me looking at him as he was across the lot. I then heard the car going out of control. I looked and watched it get closer to me. I felt Edward grab me keeping me sort of under him while his other hand shot out and stopped the car before it hit us. He smoothed the door out so it didn't look like he stopped it with his hand before he looked at me and saw me watching him. The screams then filled the air.

Edward let go of me and went to fartherest place from me in the space we had. I didn't say anything just watched him and waited. I heard the sirens heading toward us so I knew I had to say something before they got us out.

"We shall talk about this after I see a doctor." I said in a calm voice. Edward just nodded. After they got us out I had to be loaded in the back of the amulance while Edward got to ride in the front. When we got to the hospital I was put in my own room as Dr. Cullen wished to be my doctor and knew I most likily would like to be in my own room. Edward stayed with me and sat in the chair near my bed I had to sit on. Before we could say anything Carlisle walked in the door.

"Hello Carlisle long time no see." I said with a smile on my face. This would change my visions

"Hello Bella. Did you hurt yourself when Edward got you out the way?" Carlisle said acting like Edward wasn't there and it was just us.

"Nope. I'm fine really. I think I would know if I was hurt or not but your son wouldn't believe me." I said.

"You know Edwards like you? Stubborn." Carlisle said.

"You do know Edward is right there looking like if he could go in to shock he would be?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlisle replied with a grin.

"Good thing vampires can't go in to shock then." I said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Edward. His mouth opened a little like he was going to say something but then he just stopped. He stopped everything. Moving, breathing and even blinking. Shock was written all over his face. I could help but laugh. His face just then was more funnier then Felix's when Jane kissed him on the cheek that first time. Carlisle also started laughing at his first son. It was a good thing vampire didn't need air or I think Carlisle would of died with lack of air. When we calmed down Edward snapped out of his shock.

"You know we are vampires?" He said slowly. I nodded slowly.

"You know Carlisle?" He asked again slowly. I nodded.

"Did he tell you we was vampires?" Edward asked.

"No, I met vampires before him, so when I met him I knew what he was." I said what was true.

"Why are you not running away screaming?" Edward asked.

"Why would I be?" I asked confused.

"Your in a room with two vampire and don't you think a normal human would be running away screaming?" Edward said.

"I'm not a normal human. I haven't been since I was 5 years old." I said. And it was true. I got turn into a vampire at 5. I was older then him and I was older then Carlisle. But I got what they didn't I got to be human again. But I don't see why so many vampires wanted to be human again. Yeah you could have kids and eat again and sleep and dream but you grow old and die. You get sick. You watch your loved ones die. But if your a vampire and your family is vampires then you never have to go through the pain of losing someone loved.

Edward nodded looking in deep thought. So here goes the unknown.

* * *

It has been a month since the car almost hit me and Edward found out I knew about them being vampires. Edward and I have started dating but I could tell he didn't love me like a mate. If he loved me like a mate I would of be turned by now. I did love Edward but not the same way I love Alec. I always saw that I would some how become human and then be turned back to a vampire and he would be my mate. I knew he was my future. But I also knew I had to help Edward get to his future. I loved Edward like he was my best friend or my brother not my mate.

I was knock out of my thoughts by Edward knocking on my door. Tonight I would be watching his family play baseball. I didn't see this happening before Serena bit me. So I was looking forward to the unknown.

"Bye Charlie. I will see you later ok?" I said going to the door.

"Ok. See ya later Bells." I heard Charlie call from the living room as I walked out the front door.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"As I will ever be." I replied with a grin before climbing into Emmett's Jeep.

* * *

I watched them play standing next to Esme. It was fun seeing abit of the old Carlisle in the new Carlisle. I watched as both Alice and Edward froze before Edward ran over to me. Everyone came over to us as well.

"I'm sorry I thought they was leaving. I didn't know they would hear us." Alice said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella I'm so so sorry." Edward said holding me to him.

"Carlisle?" I asked. I knew Carlisle would tell me what was happening.

"A nomad coven is coming." Carlisle said before they all went to stand in front of me and Edward. Edward kept me to his side and turned to watch the forest.

I watched as they came in to view. 3 vampires I thought I would see now. James, Victoria and Laurent. I froze as I watched them walk cat like towards us. They stopped 5 feet from the Cullens. I saw James' eyes on Alice as Laurent started to speak. I didn't listen I was just watching James. It was like he was thinking about doing something. He looked around not really seeing me to see if anyone was watching him. No-one but me was. They was all watching Laurent and Carlisle talk. I watched as James took a step towards Alice. I snapped out of my froze state when I saw that.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you James." I said in a cold voice. He froze as I said the same words I said when I first met him. Everyones head snapped to me. I watched as the nomads took in my scent. Laurent stepped back his eyes wide.

"Impossible." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

Victoria went to James' side her own red eyes wide as well.

"Hello Isabella." James said like we was old friends.

"Alice go to Jasper now." I said not taking my eyes off James. I saw Alice from the side of my eye stand next to Jasper.

"Ah your still protecting young Mary Alice I see." James said.

"I don't know what you are talking about James." I said though I knew what he was talking about the others didn't have to know.

James looked at all the Cullens seeing their confused looks and laughed.

"You haven't told them I see." James said still laughing.

"There is nothing to tell but you need to go." I said in my ice cold voice.

"I will leave for now but remember what I said that day. This is not over. Let the game begin." James said before turning and walking back to the forest with Victoria and Laurent.

"Remember what I said James." I whispered knowing he would hear me. He froze for a second before he carried on walking.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything as silent apart from me. I was shaking my head. I should of seen this. Why didn't I see this?

"It wasn't meant to happen. They shouldn't of come here. What were they doing here?" I whispered to myself. Edward had let go of me awhile ago but I was to far gone in my thoughts to care. I stopped whispering to myself as I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me.

"Bella what are their powers?" He asked softly.

"Laurent has no power. James is a tracker. The hunt is his game. Victoria's is self-preservation." I said before I looked up at my old friend. "They know who I am Carlisle. They know who my family is."

Carlisle's eyes went wide. He pulled me closer to him. "I will not bring your dead body to your family. You are going to live. I will protect you with my life Isabella. He is not going to hurt you." As he said that his eyes went black with rage. I nodded into his chest.

"He will die. This is his last hunt." I said remembering my vision of James being ripped apart and thrown in a fire in a ballet studio. I felt Carlisle nod before he let go of me.

We came up with a plan before we left the baseball clearing.

* * *

I have kept Serena blocked the whole time I could feel her trying to get in but I couldn't allow her to. She couldn't know I was about to enter a ballet studio where a vampire is waiting to kill me because I want to save the human who has been my mother for the last 12 years. She would want me to stop and let the poor woman die. But I could let Renee die because of me. With that thought I enter the bellet studio. I went to the door where I heard Renee's voice coming from and opened the door. There was a old home movie playing on a tv. I let out a sigh knowing she was safe then turned to the vampire that wanted to kill me.

"Hello Isabella." James said like we was meeting for a drink not because he was going to kill me.

"James. You do know this is where I saw you die right?" I asked with a smile.

That just happened to be the wrong thing to say as my head hit a mirror. He stepped on my leg with enough force to break it in 2 places. I did not cry or scream in pain. I didn't let it show. I had been through stuff like this when I was human and was feeding Father. I wouldn't beg him to stop I knew he would not. I would just stay silent. I kept thinking about taking silent when I hit another mirror. I felt him take my hand and bit it just before I heard 4 different growls then I was in darkness and a bit of fire.

_MASTER! What wrong?_

**I think I'm going to die.**

_NO! You promised us you would come back to us. You can't leave us. Leave your family. You can't leave Alec. Please Master don't die._

I could tell that Serena would be sobbing in her room with Tristan hugging her. I knew I had to live. I knew I had to fight the darkness. I had to stay alive from my family and for Alec. With that in mind I started to fight the darkness. When the darkness left I could feel the fire in my hand.

"Carlisle, he bit my hand." I stated calmly. I was used to pain.

"Edward you have to suck the venom out while I stop her head bleeding." Carlisle said worry in his voice.

"I'm going to make it go away Bella." Edward said before I felt him start sucking the venom out. He was taking to much and I could feel myself going back in to the darkness. I didn't know if he was going to stop or not as I fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now my birthday. I had to recover from what James done to me. It took til the summer from me to be fully healed. In the summer the Cullens saw my scars from my other life. I had always covered my scars when I was around them but I couldn't this time. I think Jasper is the only one that could guess how I got my scars. The others just accepted my story of it was my other life before I was adopted. Of course Carlisle knew how I really got them but he didn't show he knew to anyone. The Cullen's didn'y ask how I knew James' coven. I think they think that it was them who told me about feaked out at me when I had woken up from my coma. She was screaming through our link that 'I could of died!' and 'That was the most stupidest thing I had ever done.' Serena is now waiting for me to be home. I don't think she will leave me alone from sometime.

I shook my head from my thought as I saw Edward turn in to the Cullens drive. I knew this would be the last time I came here human. But I wasn't going to show them any sign that I knew what is going to happen. Edward parked outside the house and was by my side before I could open the door.

"You ready for this love?" Edward said holding my hand.

"As I will ever be." I replied before we entered the house. After saying hello to everyone we went to gifts. I got a car radio from Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Next was Edwards and Alices gift. The gift that would make Edward chose to leave me.

I took the gift from Alice. I start to open it just as I was going to pull my finger out the paper I looked at Jasper. It was just one drop of blood but I knew who was going to lose control first. I saw him stop breathing.

"NO!" Edward shouted throwing me in to the glass to get me away from him. I hit the floor what was covered in glass. I looked up to see Jasper trying to get past Edward. His black eyes wild with not only his bloodlust but everyones in the room. I looked at him with no fear. I made sure I was sending off understanding, love and calming waves. I watched Emmett and Rosalie take Jasper out of the house. I watched as they all had to leave the house apart from Carlisle. He was working on my arm.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" He asked not taking his eyes off my arm.

"Yes. But you have to know Edward lost control first. Thats why he threw me into the glass. And you have to remember Jaspers an empath." I said.

"What does Jasper being an empath have to do with what happened?" Carlisle asked as he pulled glass from my arm.

"Jasper is not the weakest link. Jasper feels everything you all feel. He also feels your bloodlust. He doesn't just have his own bloodlust to control but also all of yours. If he was on his own he would never slip up because of all control he has." I explained just as Carlisle finished fixing my arm.

"I never thought he could feel our bloodlust as well." Carlisle said softly.

"Now you do. I will see you soon Carlisle. I will come when you need me." I said before Edward came back to take me home. I walked out the house with Edward and to my truck.

* * *

Alice has not been in school since my birthday which was 3 days ago. Edward said she went with Jasper to Denali. But I already knew they was gone. That they had left without a goodbye. I turned on to my street to see Edward there. I parked and got out. He was by my side in a heart beat.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said before I followed him into the forest. We wasn't that far in when he stopped. I waited for him to say that they was leaving.

"Bella we're leaving." Edward said turning to face me with hard eyes.

"As you and your family?" I asked showing no emotion.

"Yes."

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"No."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"I know you will love again. When you find the girl that you do love don't ever leave her. Promise me that."

"I promise."

"I guess this is when you leave."

Edward nodded before turning and running away. I think he was shocked how I took that. I turned and headed back to my house. When I entered I threw away the note Edward left for Charlie and went up stairs. I went into my room and got my birthday gifts out from under my floor board.

Soon I would be going home.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the months since Edward left I have gotten closer to Jacob. I wanted to be friends with the wolves before I went home. Of course Serena wasn't happy that I was hanging with soon to be shape-shifter. Lately Jacob has been sick but I know he is just coming in to phasing. I had to go soon so I was going to mine and Edwards meadow. When I found it I sat under the trees closed my eyes remembering all the times me and Edward was here. I felt like I was being watched so I opened my eyes.

There stood Laurent. Same as always down to his red eyes.

"I see you didn't stay an animal drinker." I stated still sat down.

"I guess you can't kick old habits." Laurent said with a cruel smile.

"No. It seems you can't even do it for your so called mate." I said remembering a vision of him and Irina Denali.

"She doesn't understand me well." Laurent said stepping closer to me.

"Is that why you crawled back to Victoria? Because Victoria understands you? Understand that you can't change your ways?" I asked.

"I didn't crawl back to Victori. She came to me. She needed my help to get back at the Cullens and you for what your Edward did to her James." Laurent said coming closer.

"Edward didn't kill James. Jasper and Emmett did with a little help from Alice. And he is not my Edward. He was never meant to be. And as you most likily know the Cullens are gone." I stated.

"Victoria doesn't care who killed James. She wants you to pay the price." Laurent said coming even closer.

"I told all of you want would happen if you hunted me. You was smart by leaving but then you was stupid for going back to Victoria." I said.

Laurent was now standing no more then 5 feet from me when his eyes went wide. He started backing away. 5 huge wolves walked out from the trees beside me.

"Like I said Laurent. The wolves will go for you." I said.

Laurent turned and ran. All the wolves was about to take off after him.

"Jacob stay with me." I said looking at the wolf I knew as Jacob.

He looked at me before nodded as the others went after Laurent. It went back to the forest to phase back and put something on. When he came back out he looked shocked.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You told me the stories of the wolves and the cold ones. So I thought if the cold one was real why not the wolves. And anyway when I saw you in wolf form, you in human form poped in to my head." I said. Though most of it was true but it was not how I knew.

"So whay did you want me to stay?" Jacob asked.

"Can you walk me back to my truck I don't want to be alone." I said standing up.

"Sure." Jacob said before walking with me back to my truck.

When I got to my truck before Jacob left I had to tell he something.

"Jacob, no matter what happens or what I become I'll always be your friend. And I will always fight for you. Bye Jake. I'll see you soon." I said hopping in to my truck.

"Why does it seem like I wont see you for sometime?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe you wont. But you will see you again." I said before driving away.

When I got home I packed a small bag of things I wanted to keep. I went down stairs to leave Charlie a note.

**Dear Charlie,**

**Thank you for looking after me. Thank you for loving me like I was your own child. I love you Charlie and I will miss you but I need to go home to my family. Tell Renee that I love her and that I miss her. I may see you sometime but you wont see me.**

**Goodbye Charlie.**

**Love Bella.**

I left the note on the table and walked upstairs. I almost screamed when I found someone on my bed but then I saw who it was.

"Couldn't wait for me to take a plane can you Serena?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nope. I can't wait to have my Master back home and safe." Serena replied standing up holding my bag. "Ready?"

I nodded and took hold of her hand. Before I knew it I was standing in the throne room of my home. All my friends and family was there.

"BELLA!" I heard my Mother shout before I felt her grab me and pull me into a hug. Father joined the hug laughing.

"Hello Mother, Father." I said laughing.

When they let go I felt small arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see Jane.

"Hey Janey." I said hugging her back.

"Hey." Jane said before letting me go so I could face Alec.

"Hey Alec. I missed you." I said looking in to his red eyes.

"Bella.." Alec said before he pulled me in to a hug. He was taller then Jane but I was still taller then him. I was about 5"7 so he was about 5"5 and Jane was about 5"3 or 5"4.

"I missed you too." Alec said before he let go. I smiled and kissed his cheek before going to say Hello to everyone else. When I was done I stood in front of my Uncles and Father.

"Father I wished to me turned now please." I said.

He nodded. Serena came and took our hands Alec grabbed my hand just before Serena teleported to my room. I layed on my bed and turned my head so Father could get to my neck better. I block my mind so Serena woulld not have to go through this pain again. Alec layed next to me and took my hand.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He said before I felt my Father bite my neck.

Then all there was, was fire and darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the fire leave my body and I felt it go to my heart. I knew my heart wouldn't be able to out ran the fire.I also knew that it would be over soon. Then my heart and the fire stopped. I opened my eyes and sat up. Everyone I knew in the castle was there. They all looked shocked about how I look now. I stood from my bed and went to the mirror.

I was shorter now. I was the same size as Jane. My face was now child-like. My hair was back to how curly it was when I was a child and you could see more of the red in it. My eyes were red like any newborn. I was wearing a black dress most likely Heidi got it for me when my body stopped changing. I almost laughed at how I looked. I looked so much younger. I could swear the world wanted to keep me a child. I turned to everyone and smiled at my Mother.

"It looks like you will always have your baby." I said in my new wind-chime voice.

Mother smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"You would always be my baby no matter what you look like." Mother laughed.

When she let go I went to my Father who also pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to have you home." He whispered in my ear.

"It's good to be home." I said as I pulled away from him.

I turned to my guard and smiled.

"We will be training to day." I said.

"Yes Master." They said together as they bowed.

"Why are you training?" Jane said as she stood by my side.

"Because in a couple of months we shall be going to Forks." I said.

"Why?" Alec said as he came to my over to my other side.

"Newborn army. The creator wants to kill the Cullens and me for her mates death." I said.

"Is that the vampire who almost killed you? What was his name?" Serena asked.

"Yes and you know him. James. Victoria is making the newborns. Laurent is dead." I stated.

My guard growled.

"We shall wait in the training room Master." Lucca said.

I nodded as the left the room. Everyone else left the room apart from Alec. I turned to him and he looked deep in thought.

"What's wrong Alec?" I said putting a hand on his arm.

"Are you going back to Edward after we get rid of the newborns?" He asked. His eyes getting darker with rage.

"No." I said.

"Why?" He asked eyes wide.

"He is not my future and I'm not his. I have seen who his mate is and I have seen who my mate is." I said turning and walking to the door.

"Who is your mate?" Alec's voice stopped me. I looked at him with a small smile.

"You." I whispered knowing he would hear me before walking out my room and towards the training room.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked back to my room from the training room. We didn't really need to train much but I wanted to make sure they didn't get hurt. I knew he was waiting from me before I even got near the door. When I opened the door he was sat on my bed. Alec didn't say a word. He just stared at me. I sighed and went over to the mirror to brush my hair. Waiting for him to say something to me.

I smiled as I thought that I was human for 18 years all together but I don't look a day over 15. I finished brushing my hair and turned around to look at Alec. He just stared at me. I sighed before sitting next to him.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me all night?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alec asked.

"Because you should of found out by yourself. But you asked so I told you." I said looking in to his red eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"Why did you leave then? If your my mate and I'm yours then it should be painful to be away from me." Alec said.

"I had to go. I had to help my friends son find love. I knew I would be coming back. I was in pain but I was able to put up a front." I explained.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Alec asked.

"No." I said before Alec pulled me to him and kissed me.

When we pulled back he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled as I played with his hair.

"I love you too." I whispered back before I willed us to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been months since I came back home. The fight was today. Serena and I was going to teleport my guard as well as Demetri, Alec, Jane and Felix to the clearing. I sighed as I walked to the main hall. We had all said our goodbyes.

"Are you alright Bells?" Alec said from beside me taking my hand in his.

"Yes. I just want to get there and help them." I said just as we entered the room.

I nodded at everyone then we got together to teleport. When I opened my eyes and turned we was in the baseball clearing. There was the Wolves and The Cullens crouched ready to attack. The newborns and Victoria was the same. They all turned to us. I had my hood up so they couldn't see my face. But I could tell Carlisle knew who it was as he got out of his crouch. He was looking right at me. He didn't see the newborn who lauched itself at him.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed before teleporting to him. I pushed him out the way just before the newborn it me. We went flying back. I could feel his teeth in my shoulder. I made my hand go on fire and placed it on his back.

The newborn didn't have time to scream before he was ashes. I stood and saw everyone looking at me wide-eyes.

"Alec cut off their senses for a second please." I said talking about the newborns and Victoria.

Alec nodded knowing who I meant. You could see the fear in their eyes when they couldn't see or hear or move. I walked back to my group. I looked at all the newborns looking for the one who would live. Then I saw her near the end of the line.

"Alec remove your power from this one." I said looking at the girl.

When Alec's power was removed I was in front of her.

"Hello Bree." I said with a smile taking down my hood.

She just stared wide-eyed at me. Fear was coming off her in waves. I could feel it thanks to Jasper. I knew she wouldn't talk to me so I grabbed her hand and started heading towards the Cullens and the Wolves.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I heard Bree ask.

"Your going to stand by Edward and not move and your going to live and join the Cullens. You see I saw you coming to them." I said as I placed her next to Edward who was staring at me.

"What do mean you saw me?" Bree asked staying where I put her.

"I can see the future." I said then I turned to my guard.

"Elizabeth?" I asked softly.

She came to stand next to me and I heard Carlisle gasp when I said her name.

"Yes Master?" Elizabeth said.

"Remember what I told you. Nothing gets to the Cullens or the Wolves and they do not become apart of the fight." I said walking away from them as Elizabeth went to stand by Carlisle.

"Yes Master." She said before her shield came up and around them.

"Alec remove your power I wish to talk to Victoria." I said standing in the middle of the clearing with Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix and my guard behind me.

"Hello Victoria." I said when I saw Alec's power wasn't being used on them.

"Hello Isabella. I see your back to save your Edward." Victoria said.

"He is not my Edward. He was never meant to be my Edward." I said in a cold voice.

"You were his mate. It is your fault that my James is dead." Victoria screamed at me.

"It was not my fault. It was yours and James'. I told your whole coven in Biloxi 1936. I told you when I stopped you killing Alice. I told you all you would die if James hunted me. I told you. But you didn't listen. You should of stopped James coming after me." I said in a deadly cold voice.

"WHY SHOULD I HAVE BELIEVED AN IMMORTAL CHILD?" Victoria screamed.

I heard the gasps from the Cullens but I stayed calm.

"I may have been an immortal child but what I said was true." I said in a calm voice.

"You should of been killed for what you was. Not allowed to live with the Volturi!" Victoria snapped.

"Yes I know I should of been killed. But I was not because I had control. My mind grew and did not stay at age 5." I said still calm.

I knew by the look in her eyes that she was going to attack soon. My guard saw it to and crouched low. Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix did the same. I stayed standing normaly.

"ATTACK!!" Victoria shouted before running at me.


	12. Chapter 12

I made a storm as my guard attacked the newborns. We didn't need all of Forks hearing us. I jumped in the air just before Victoria hit me. I shifted in to a white wolf in the air before landing behind her. All you could hear was growls, snarls, roars, and screams of pain.

Victoria turned and came at me again I clawed her torso before she got her arms around my neck. I shifted back to human. Before I could do anything I heard the scream of pain I never wanted to hear. Eva. I threw Victoria off me and ran to where Eva was not caring that Victoria was right behind me.

A newborn was crouched over her about to finished her off. I roared at the newborn as I ripped him off her. Her arms were hardly still on her body. I picked her up and ran to the shield Elizabeth put up. I couldn't keep me out though. I placed Eva in before runing back to the middle of the clearing. Eva was one of the our best fighters I couldn't risk my family getting hurt more then they already had. I learned how to teleport people without touching them along time ago. I teleported my family into Elizabeths shield before making one of my own. All the newborns turned to me and attacked. I could feel their teeth cutting into my body. I felt when one ripped my arm off. I hissed in pain but that was all. I could hear the screams of my family and friends. I looked in to Victoria's eyes.

"Che Dio abbi misericodia." (_Means: May God have Mercy) _I said before I set the whole inside of the shield on fire. The air was filled with their screams of pain and the smell of burning vampires. I stood there and watched them as venom left my body by where my arm should be and my new bite marks. I looked as Elizabeth dropped her shield. I saw Serena running towards my shield only to be stopped by Tristan.

"MASTER!" Serena screamed.

They was all ash when the pain became to much. The fire went out and my shield dropped when I dropped to the ground.

"BELLA!" I heard screamed and shouted by many voices but I couldn't place where they was coming from there was to much pain.

"Bella it's me, Alec. Your going to be fine baby. I promise your going to be fine." I heard a voice say near me. I knew it was Alec only after he said his name.

I didn't know how bad I was but I knew I used all my power keeping them safe. I had never used my powers like that before. It took all I had.

I felt someone hold me. I also felt someone put my arm back in place. I could feel how slowly my body started to heal it self.

"Carlisle she's going to be alright, right?" I heard the deep voice of Jacob. I could hear the sobs coming from many.

"Yes, Bella is strong. She will be fine. She just needs blood to help the healing speed up then she should be fine." I heard Carlisle say. I kept my eyes closed I was in to much pain to open them.

"Someone get her a deer or something." I heard Aria shout. I could always count on her not to lose her head when I wasn't able to do the job.

I didn't feel anything till I felt the warm fur neck of a deer at my mouth. I opened my mouth wide enough to start to drink from the animal. I could feel my healing speed up. When I was finished with my meal I blocked of my pain and opened my eyes. The storm I made had cleared. It was night now. Everyone was around me. I saw Eva had finished healing from the newborn what got to her.

"Eva are you alright?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm fine Master." Eva said smiling at me softly.

"Good." I said with a smile before getting up.

I could see everyone wanted me to rest more but knew I wouldn't.

"Carlilse is it ok we go to your home to talk. I can see that everyone outside the Volturi wants to know my story." I said.

"Of course Isabella." Carlisle said before taking off towards his house. The others and I followed him. The wolves also followed to find out what my story is.

When we all sat in the living room they all turned to me.

"My story is long. I am older then Carlisle. It started when I was 5...." I began.

**AN: This update is in thanks to sweetberry14.**


	13. Chapter 13

"My story is long. I am older then Carlisle. It started when I was 5. I lived in a small town in France but I was from England so I spoke english. My mother died before we moved to France and my Father was out most the time. I made a friend named Lucy. We saw man going in a house near ours and wanted to know what was going on. It looked like no-one had lived in it for years apart from one room. There was chains and a white table with papers on it. I looked at the papers and they talked about a vampire named Marcus. Lucy and I heard them coming back. Lucy ran out the room shutting the door behind her. I went under the table and waited for them to go. When I came on from under the table and saw the vampire. He was beautiful with black hair and black eyes. I remember how he looked bored, hunger, and interested all at the same time as he watched me. I had no fear for the vampire before me. It could of been because of the chains or it could of been that there was something wrong with me but anyway I talked to him. I told him I would be back the next day with blood for him. I used the forest by my house to get small animals. I did this for 12 weeks and in those 12 weeks he told me everything about himself. He told me of vampires, of his brothers, and of his wife. We grew close to one another. He listened to me as I told him about myself. It was a friday when everything changed. I had gotten him a rabbit. I remember calling to him telling him about it. I looked at him and saw he had something in his mouth so he couldn't speak. His eyes full of horror. There was 4 man on the other side of the room. I dropped the box and turned to ran but there was someone there. He grabbed me by the hair which made Marcus growl. I knew I had a look of pain on my face as he turned me to look at Marcus. The took what was in Marcus' mouth out. He wanted them to let me go. But he wouldn't. He wanted to use me to make Marcus talk. I can't even remember what they wanted. I clawed the mans hand to make him let me go. He threw me into a wall. I told Marcus to not worry about me and that I would me fine. He hit me and kicked me. I was bleeding so much. I must of had broken many bones but I did not show I was in pain. Marcus had almost got free when the man stabbed me. Marcus went into a rage. He broke free and killed the men before coming to me. He told that he was sorry and he had to turn me into an immortal child to save me. And he did. He took me well I was turning back to his brothers. I heard them talking at some point in my change. If I was in control I could live but if I lost it I would be killed. When I woke up the main family and the guards with the most trust where there. I had control so I lived. A week after my change after I met Eleazar who told us of my powers I was playing hide and seek with Alec and Felix when I was attacked. It was a guard who did not know of me. I was lucky that Alec, Felix, Marcus and Didyme got there in time. That was how I got my first two scars. One from when he pulled my arm off and one from when he bit my neck." I stopped to let what I had said sink in. I knew I threw alot at them at one time. When Carlisle nodded at me I knew I could carry on.

"A week after that I went hunting with Felix. I couldn't smell human blood so I hunted animals. 5 nomads found us and attacked. One watched as three went to keep Felix away from me. And the last came to me to kill me. He bit the other side of my neck from when I was lasted attacked. Felix was fighting more now so they started to bit him. That made me see red. They was hurting my friend because of me. I already let Jane know what was happening but I had to stop it now. It was when I saw red when I learned how to use my fire power. I set them all on fire. They dropped Felix and screamed. The one holding me stopped biting me to scream but he held on to me so I would burn too. It didn't work though. The fire danced on my skin but did not burn. After that day I wasn't allowed in to the forest for 10 years." I stopped again and looked around. Many had shock written on their faces.

"It had been a week since my attack when a nomad stayed with us but I stayed in my room. I can take absorb powers. He could see the future. I started having visions of Carlisle and a vampire named Serena. It was the day I got a vision of Edward when I felt a pull to the feeding room I didn't know what till I entered the feeding room. There she was. I knew I had to safe her and she had a power so Aro would allow me to save her. Her name was Aria. I took her to my room and explained what was going to happen and then I turned her. It was a year after Aria had been turned, we both had gold eyes. I had a vision of myself turning a brother and sister. I didn't know why I would turn them till I got another vision. It was Aria getting married to the brother. Their names was Lucca and Eva. So I went and turned them.

I later found out by a vision that the south was going to make newborns and humans would start to question the death rate. I wanted to go with my guard because I wanted Maria to stay alive." I was cut off by Jasper.

"Why?" He almost growled.

"I saw Carlisle's future. There was two. One where he was alone and sad. And another where he had a family and was happy. I had to play with a few things to get that future. I saw you there and knew you was created by a vampire named Maria but I didn't knew why. That was till I saw the newborn wars. I needed you to be turned to be apart of my friends family." I explained.

"What did you do in the others lives?" Jasper asked.

"It is all in the story. My Father or to you Marcus was not happy that I would be going but knew I would be no matter what he said. When we was allowed to go back to the forest outside and after Lucca and Aria had hunted we heard a scream and then the others smelled human blood. I ran toward the scream and there was Serena getting attacked by a bear. I killed the bear then turned Serena. We had gotten Serena home when the venom went to brain. It made a mind-link between us and I felt her pain. I went through the change again with her. We talked through the mind-link so it wasn't that bad. Years after that it was time to go to the south. It took us a month then we was back and I met Carlisle. After he left I went to England with Serena to see if the vampires were still there. They was and we killed them but not before I turned 2 man they was going to feed off. Tristan and Owen joined my guard. The last person to my guard was Elizabeth. Edwards mother. I had gone to her and asked her to ask Carlisle to save Edward. I used a power on her to make it seem she was dead. But I took her and turned her. She knew she wouldn't see Edward for many years but she would. I promised her that. I then went to when Esme jumped off the cliff. I was there when she hit the ground. I used a power on her to keep her heart beating. She was Carlisle's mate and she had to live. I didn't see how Rosalie was turned so I was no part of that. But I did see Emmett. I was there that day when he was attacked. I gave her the will to get him to Carlisle. I went to stop James from killing Alice. He had already killed her creator and now he was going to kill Alice. He wanted to win the game. But I stopped him with some help from my guard. I was there to will Jasper to where Alice was waiting. I then waited till Edwards mate was born. I knew I had to be human so I let Serena bite me to turn me human. Edward had to learn to love and to lose it before he could love his mate. I wanted to help him. I knew I was going to be his singer and I knew he would love me but not enough for me to be his mate. I didn't go by visions when I told him I knew after the car almost hit me. I didn't see James and his coven coming. But I did see what was going to happen at the birthday party and I knew Edward was going to leave me. I stayed long enough to let the wolves know I knew about them and then I went home to be turned. And that is my story." I finished and looked around.

Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you for saving me and thank you for Jasper." She said before she let go.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who is my mate then if it is not you?" Edward asked.

All heads snapped to me.

"Who did I save today?" I asked back.

"Everyone." Edward said.

"Who was meant to die today but didn't because I said so?" I asked hoping he would get it.

"Again everyone." Edward said.

I stood up and ran so I was in front of him.

"FOR GOD'S SAKES! HOW THICK IS YOUR SKULL? WHAT I'M ASKING IS WHO SHOULD OF DIED BY LAW?" I screamed in his face though he was about a foot taller then me.

I could feel everyones shock and I could feel that Edward was abit afraid.

"The newborns." Edward said softly.

"Yes, now who here apart from me is a newborn?" I asked.

Edward's head snapped to Bree.

"Yes! Bree is your mate." I said before sitting back down next to Alec.

"Why did you want the pack to know you knew about us?" Sam asked.

"Because I think we could be friends." I said.

"WHAT? YOU WANT US TO BE FRIENDS WITH DOGS?" Rosalie screamed at the same time Leah screamed "WHAT? YOU WANT US TO BE FRIENDS WITH LEECHES?"

"Yes." I said in a calm voice.

"Why should we?" Sam asked.

"Well look at it this way. If we are friends we could help each other if anything like this happened again. And before anyone asks I mean newborns or alot vampires turning up." I said.

"Another reason?" Sam asked.

"You was my friends when I was still human. Some of you acted like my brothers and I don't want to lose family just because of what we are." I explained.

Sam nodded before having a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think we can do this." Sam said before putting his hand out to me.

I smiled as I took his hand. Fire and Ice met and would keep meeting.

"So Bells, why didn't you tell us?" Emmett asked.

"Well what would you say if I told you I was an immortal child before, that my family is the Volturi and I am the princess of your kind. Oh and not only that I'm only here so Edward can fell in love with me then Jasper trys to eat so he leaves but I'm not really his mate. No his mate is made to kill him and his whole family?" I asked.

"Good point." Emmett said.

I looked at Edward and Bree. To see they was looking at eachother like they was waiting for the other to do something.

"Kiss her already Edward before we grew old." I said with a sigh.

Everyone started laughing at that.

"You do knew none of us is growing old?" Edward asked with a glare.

"Yes but if you kiss her you will know she is your mate and will stop thinking of ways to get me back." I explained.

Alec growled and pulled me into his side showing I was his.

"No way. Your mate is Alec?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Is that why you look like a kid?" Alice asked.

"I look like a 15 year old not a child and anyway I think the world wants to keep me a child. But most likely because my mate looks so young I was changed to be fit him and to look his age." I said.

"Wow that is so sweet." Alice squealed.

"What would of happened if you did try to make Carlisle have a happy future?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper would of died in the civil war. Edward and Elizabeth would have died. Esme would of died from jumping off the cliff. Carlisle wouldn't of saved you because he wouldn't of been living there at the time. Emmett would of been killed by the bear. Alice would of been killed by James. Bree would of lived her human life. I would of became human till I was 15 and turn again. And Carlisle would of been so upset and lonely that he would ask to be killed." I said remembering past visions. "I know you think you hate your life Rosalie but it is better then the death that you would of have. If I can I will make it so you can have what you want the most. I believe that someone has that power out there and when I find it I will come back."

"Thank you." Rosalie said dry-sobbing.

"It's not problem. Many want what you want but think that can't have it and I wish to change it." I said with a smile.

I heard Alice gasp before I felt her hug me.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Alice shouted.

"It's ok Alice. So I am guessing I find it?" I said.

"Your will power. You can will it to happen." Alice said hugging me tighter.

"Thank you for telling me." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

I giggled abit at Alice before using my will power on the Cullen women.

"There you go ladies. I think we should go back to Volterra, Elizabeth you can stay here with Edward." I said.

"Thank you Master." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Esme's face went into sadness when I said we was going.

"Don't worry Esme, I will come back. I need to check up on you and the babies. Anyway you can came to Volterra whenever you like." I said.

"Babies?" Esme asked in shock.

"Ask Alice." I said before grabbing Alec's and Jane's hand before teleporting out of there and home.

I teleported to the throne room where my Father, Mother, Uncles, and Aunts were.

"Bella!" Mother gasped as she saw me.

She ran to be just as the others teleported in. She was looking at my new scars.

"What happened?" She asked hugging me.

"Got bitten a few times and my arm got ripped off." I stated like it wasn't a big deal.

Because in my book it wasn't a big deal. If I could fully ripped apart and thrown in to a fire then that is a big deal.

"Oh my poor baby." Mom sobbed holding me tighter.

"I'm fine Mom, I just want to sleep." I said.

Mom nodded and back off, going back to Dad. I smiled at my family before grabbing Alec's hand and going to our room. I laid down on the bed and Alec held me as I used my power for us to sleep.

It had been a month since I had seen the Cullens and used my power on them to have a child. I had a vision that they was coming here to surpriseme. Elizabeth and Carlisle had tried to tell them I would know but they didn't believe them. So here I was sitting in the waiting room my head resting on Alec's chest, waiting for the Cullens and Elizabeth. I smiled when Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Carlisle, I have been waiting all morning for you." I said.

Carlisle laughed and shook his head when he saw me there.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream before I saw a very pregnant Alice running towards me.

I laughed as I got up and she hugged me. It was harder to hug Alice because of the baby belly in the way.

"I missed you too Ally." I said as she let go.

Alice smiled brightly before going over to Jasper, who wrapped his arm around her. Rosalie came to me and hugged me, I knew she was thankful to me for giving her something she thought she would never have. Esme hugged me aswell before going back to Carlisle who held her hand. I then turned to Bree and Edward to find Edwards arm wrapped around Bree's waist. I smiled.

"FELIX YOU LOST THE BET!" I shouted.

Felix then came running into the waiting room. Once he saw Edward and Bree he fell to his knees.

"WHY?!" Felix shouted.

"Felix are you okay?" Jane asked when she came into the room.

"Nope, he is upset that he has to be my slave for a month." I said grinning like a mad man.

"Why does he have to do that?" Jane asked.

"Because we had a bet. I said that Bree and Edward would be together with in a month. Felix said they would be together in about 5 years because Edward was a prude." I explained.

And that made everyone apart from Edward start laughing.

"It's not funny and I am not a prude." Edward huffed.

"Of course your not baby." Bree said as she pecked him on the lips.

"Come here slave." I said to Felix.

Felix walked over to me till he was standing in front of me but not so much so I had to tilt my head back to see his face.

"Down slave." I commanded.

Felix got on all fours and I hopped on his back.

"Come on Jane, Alec we have to got to the throne room with our guests." I stated.

Everyone started laughing when Jane and Alec hopped on and Felix started to crawl towards the throne room with the Cullens right behind. Whenever we past someone in the hallway they started laughing. Demetri opened the door of the throne room for us and when Father and my Uncles saw Felix and him carrying me, Alec and Jane on his back they all started laughing. I jumped off his back with Alec but Jane stayed on. Felix stood up so now he was giving Jane a piggy back.

"Father, Uncles the Cullen family is staying with us for a while." I said.

"Ah, it's nice to see my old friends again and a pleasure to have you stay with us." Aro said in his over happy voice.

"We are going to be in mine and Alec's room if you need us." I said before we left.

**AN: Hey sorry for the long wait but I couldn't think what to write. So please if you have any ideas you want to see in this fanfic then please tell me.**


	16. Chapter 16

It has been 5 years since I came back to my home and back to my love. In those 5 years Alice's and Jasper's twin daughters Jade and Alyson Whitlock were born as while as Esme's and Carlisle's little boy Jackson Cullen. Rosalie's and Emmett's daughter Payton. Jane and Felix also had a child. A little boy named Luke. Alec and I got married as well as Edward and Bree. Elizabeth had finally found her mate in a man named Charles. All my guard had children. Serena and Tristan had a little girl they named Isabel. Eva and Owen had a daughter named Grace. Aria and Lucca had a daughter Felicity.

Alec and I also had a child. A beautiful daughter named Isolde. I gave my Mother to have a child and I have now a little brother Zack. Volterra had changed alot since I had been here. First it was dark and depressing then people say I brought some light to there lives but it was nothing to how much light the children brought. The vampire world became more peaceful when I returned and hopeful it will stay that way but I know if there is any risk to our world I would be the one fighting it.

Life now was perfect and I wanted to keep it like that. But I know deep down in my heart that my story has not ended yet and my peaceful life could be gone. I have told no one of these feelings and I hope they are nothing.

The feelings for right now will go to the back of my mind till the time comes and my story will go on.

**AN: Poll on Profile please take.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sequel to Bringing back the Past is up.**

**Name How the world Changed.**

**So read it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
